Ohmwrecker
|type = Legendary |mode = S |effects = +300 health +50 armor +100% base health regen +10% cooldown reduction |passive = Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets. |active = Unique Active: Prevents nearby enemy towers from attacking for seconds (120 second cooldown). This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every seconds. |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Armor |buy = 2600g (750g) |sell = 1820g |code = 3056 }} Ohmwrecker is a legendary item in League of Legends.Ohmwrecker's item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }}}} * 300 health = 800g * 50 armor = 1000g * 100% base health regeneration = 360g * 10% cooldown reduction = 315g ** Total Gold Value = 2475g * Ohmwrecker is 95.2% efficient. }} Similar items Strategy ability to disable turrets creates opportunities for aggressive turret dive maneuvers. Support roles may choose to invest in the item to allow their team's assassins and other divers to focus on more offensive and defensive stats. Independent champions who are powerful turret divers and benefit from high tankiness (i.e. or ) may take to set up their own dives. Champions that have passives and abilities that allow them to excel in turret diving such as , , , , , , and can greatly benefit from this item in addition to their turret diving ability (particularly and where they also scale well in how much health they have). * Coordinate your attacks to make the most of the active effect's 3 second timer. * Turrets deal increasing damage on successive hits; resets the damage increase when disabling the turret. * If there are 2 turrets in range, as there are with Nexus Turrets in Summoners' Rift, both turrets are disabled. * can be used for backdoor attempts as the team can siege a turret without the support of a minion wave by using the active. ** This strategy can be practiced alone by some champions at the cost of some health (or no cost if the turret is already at low health) * cannot be used against the Nexus Obelisk. Trivia * is named after a League of Legends player, Ohmwrecker (aka the Masked Gamer), as a reward for gaining over 1000 referrals. Up until it closed in June of 2012, Ohmwrecker served as the Editor-in-Chief of Voodoo Extreme, a popular gaming site that covered League of Legends extensively when most other sites disregarded it as an insignificant free-to-play game. ** Ohmwrecker (the Masked Gamer) was also recognized as a winner in the "Minnows to SharksMinnows to Sharks" program that Riot ran shortly after League of Legends launched. He provided consultation to Riot's executive management that helped lead to the Summoner Showcase and Tribunal. He also served for a short time as an original Test Realm tester. Ohmwrecker now focuses on building his Youtube channelOhmwrecker - The Masked Gamer as a partner of the Polaris Network, formerly known as The Game Station. * is phonetically similar to "homewrecker", in reference to its effect. Incidentally, an 'ohm' is a unit of electrical resistance, and so the name may also be understood as "resistance wrecker" * Pentakill, Riot Games' heavy metal band, features namesake in its Smite and Ignite album as the title of its instrumental third track. True to the spirit of , the track features dark, aggressive tones and an upset rhythm scheme. Patch history + + 750g = 2600g ** Total cost increased to 2600g from 2000g. * Stats: +300 health, +50 armor, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction * New passive effect - Point Runner: Grants 30% MS that builds up while nearby towers and Zz'rot Gates. * Active can be used on allied turrets to increase their damage output by 100%. * Active duration increased to 3 seconds. * Time before active can be used again on a turret increased to 8 seconds. V4.3: * Combine cost increased to 740g from 665g (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). V3.14: * Recipe changed: + + 665g = 2000g ** Total cost reduced to 2000g from 2835g. * Health regeneration removed. * Mana regeneration removed. V3.02: * Recipe changed: + + + 800g = 2850g * Stats: +350 health, +50 ability power, +15 health regen per 5 seconds, +15 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Retains the same UNIQUE active. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + 930g = 2850g * Stats: +350 health, +300 mana, +55 armor * Unique Active: Prevents the closest enemy tower from attacking for seconds - 120 second cooldown. This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every seconds. }} References cs:Ohmwrecker de:Ohmzerstörer es:Rompeohmios fr:Dénohminateur pl:Omowy Niszczyciel zh:Ohmwrecker Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Items with active abilities